


Per My Last Email

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Discussions of sex, Ficmas 2019, Finacial Advisor!Lucifer, M/M, Naughty Emails, long distance communication, top!Lucifer, university student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer's on a business trip, and Sam sends him an email
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Ficmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Per My Last Email

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> FICMAS 2019 CONTINUES BECAUSE OTHERWISE I'D CRY
> 
> This is for my wonderful wifey, @spnyoucantkeepmedown <3 MERRY FUCKING FICMAS

Lucifer Alighieri sighed as he ripped the ice blue tie from his neck, glad to be back in his hotel room. This financial meeting over the budget for the fiscal year was going well, but Lucifer wanted nothing more than to be home with his young and very hot boyfriend, halfway across the country. 

He hung up his suit jacket and rolled out his neck. Three more days. Three more days and a plane ride home. Thankfully, next week was Sam’s spring break at school, and Lucifer had plans to whisk them away to Thailand. 

He sat down at his laptop and logged onto his email. There was an email from Sam, but he didn’t open it until he had typed up his daily report on the budget meeting for his bosses back home. He was just glad that he was able to adequately defend the higher budget demands in the majority of the areas. Tomorrow was the dreaded healthcare battle, and literally no one was looking forward to it. 

His email written and sent, Lucifer unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt and turned on the air conditioner before he opened Sam’s email that had the subject line of  _ Hey.  _ He opened a bottle of water to drink while he read. 

_ Morning, Angel-  _

_ Today is my midterm for legal ethics and professional responsibility, and I am so nervous about the IRAC memo that I’m going to have to write. I hate being able to only use very specific cases, I feel like my work suffers because of them. I’m sure I’ll get a B anyways. It shouldn’t be too bad. I’m just nervous. I know that I have no reason to be nervous, but I am. I’m not going to psyche myself out, though. I know that I’ve got this. I just wish you were here to help me calm down before the exam.  _

_ You know what, though?  _

_ I woke up so hard this morning. So fuckin’ hard, people could use my cock as a jackhammer.  _

_ I wish that you were here to take care of it. I imagine that today would be a morning that you’d want to take your time to break me down.  _

_ I wonder how you’d do it, though. Would you have taken me in hand and stroked me until I begged for you to take me, please? Would you have sucked my cock until I cried for mercy? Or would you have ordered me to finger myself until I was truly desperate? All of those sound like good options.  _

_ I’m leaking now. Making a filthy mess of myself while I sit here at my desk, naked, typing this up one-handed while I stroke myself. I’m thinking of putting one of my plugs in. I just don’t know which one. Maybe one of the metal ones. Those feel the best when you’re not here. Reminds me of what it’s like to be  _ full. 

_ Would you prep me? I almost hope that you wouldn’t. Not when I’m already so needy for you, for your touch, for your cock.  _

_ How would you fuck me? Would you press me into the bed, pinning my arms above my head, watching my face while it is painted in ecstasy? Would you push my face into the bed as I rut against the sheets while you take me like I’m a bitch in heat? Would you have me ride you, creating bruises along my hips to guide me and to stake your claim on me? _

_ How soon would you let me cum? I’m so close already, imagining this. God, I feel so good. I wish you were here making me feel even better.  _

_ So, how soon? As soon as I’ve asked for it? Or would you make me work for it? Would you make me wait until you came? I would almost prefer that, almost as much as I like cumming before you.  _

_ How rough would you be? Would you smack my ass, pull my hair, treat me like a fuck toy? Or would you be soft and sweet, coaxing every sound from me like a delicately tuned instrument?  _

_ Lucifer, I want to cum. Can I cum? I know you won’t reply to this email until much later, but I always feel better asking. _

_ Time to clean up and get ready for that midterm. I’ll talk to you when you’re out of your meeting and you’ve relaxed some. I hope this brought a smile to your face.  _

_ I love you, angel.  _

_ -Sam _

By the time that Lucifer had finished reading the email, he was palming his rock hard cock through his slacks and fumbling for his phone to call Sam. Shakily, he dialed the number. 

“I was wondering when you’d call,” Sam drawled as a greeting. 

“Little boy,” Lucifer growled. “You are  _ in  _ for it when I get home.” 

“Oh, I look forward to it,” Sam purred. “So walk me through it, angel. How would you have taken care of me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
